<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>New Lifestyle by Telleye</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28798587">New Lifestyle</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Telleye/pseuds/Telleye'>Telleye</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Winx Club</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Hockey, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Developing Relationship, M/M, Slow Burn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:15:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,901</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28798587</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Telleye/pseuds/Telleye</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>(PAUSED) Studying at Linphea College, Helia is partnered up with Riven, who seems to despise him at first. However, feelings will change as they get to know each other more.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Helia/Riven (Winx Club)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>47</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. You Again.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>____________________</p>
</div><p>Helia looked at the clock, that was ticking towards five-thirty in the evening. The art shop was about to close in thirty minutes, with next Monday being his second year at Linphea College.</p><p>He carried the newly, delivered sketchbooks to restock the nearly empty shelf, though it pained his back a bit. Hoping that the leftover minutes would be quiet, smooth, and tidying up the place, it would be interrupted with a small ding as the shop's door opened. Helia looked over to see who it was, which only surprised him. </p><p>" Huh... I wonder what Riven is doing here?"</p><p>Riven is well known for his bad reputation at Linphea due to his records of fights, rule breaking, and many other abominations. Seeing the dyed, magenta-haired delinquent  in a hoodie not causing trouble was quite amusing. Riven's eyebrows furrowed, looking around the art shop with discomfort and disgust. Helia shrugged to himself, refocusing on his task.</p><p>
  <strong>"HEY!"</strong>
</p><p>Helia jumped at the sudden shout, looking back again to see the delinquent with a more angered and discomforted face. </p><p>"Do you know where the spray paints are?", Riven asked inpolitely. </p><p>"They're next to the bigger sized canvases, on the left."Helia answered, as Riven hasted away, with a huff. </p><p>It only took a few minutes for Riven to finish his quick shopping, impatiently tapping his finger on the check out counter, as Helia walked over. "Spray paints. Big Sketch book.", naming the items in his head to keep them in order, while swiftly putting them in a bag.</p><p>After paying and receiving the items, Riven walked towards the exit.</p><p>"Have a good evening!"</p><p>He looked back at Helia and rolled his eyes, mumbling something.</p><p>"What a fag."</p><p>With a ding  and closing door, Helia stood from where he was, in complete silence. </p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>.</p>
</div>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>.</p>
</div>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>.</p>
</div>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <em>"A what?"</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em></em>
  </p>
</div>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>*</p>
</div><p>Two weeks have already passed by since the incident, but it didn't affect Helia much. The only thing he needed to worry about was passing college, which would go well if he keeps track and stays up to finish assignments. Currently, he was walking to art class, it was a nice afternoon with the sun's light shining through the large windows in the hall. Sighing, Helia looked outside for a bit.</p><p>The trees swayed a bit from the breeze, while other students were either having lunch or just hanging out. He kind of appreciated the scene, it somewhat matched the weather. Warm, enlightening, and comfortable. </p><p>Blinking once, he stopped zoning out and hurried to class.</p><p>Entering the art class, he settled his bag next to his assigned easel. The students were either talking to each other, or napping a bit to catch up on their sleep. Helia looked at the back to see Riven again, who had his legs up on the table, with headphones on while looking at the window. </p><p>The classroom's door opened, with the teacher coming in. </p><p>"Afternoon students, we're already two weeks into college so let's talk about your first major grade project.", they started while walking up in front of the classroom.</p><p>"It'll be a partners work project. I'll give you an assigned partner, where both of you will combine your art skills onto whatever material you guys decide to do it on. Canvas. Pottery. Anything, as long it's appropriate."</p><p>Some of the students laughed.</p><p> "Your grades will depend on your effort, teamwork, and meaning/description on it. I would recommend you do a presentation on the whole progress of your art piece if you want extra credit." </p><p>Finishing their statement, the teacher handed out a piece of paper to each student. </p><p>"You'll find your partner's name on the top, right corner of the paper. For now, you both will start on the draft before starting. With that being said, as usual, if you need any help just come up to me."</p><p>Looking at the paper, Helia felt unsure about the name on top. </p><p>
  <em>Riven.</em>
</p><p> Everybody else were either already with their partner, or were calling their partner's name. Helia looked over to see Riven, he looked pissed. </p><p>Hoping for the best still, Helia walked over to Riven's table, feeling Riven's annoyed aura. Riven saw Helia walking up to him, and decided to ignore him. </p><p>"Hey...I'm supposed to be your partner."</p><p>Riven looked at him again, huffed, and pushed his paper to the side. Deciding to sit down, it was awkward silence for both of them for a moment, until Helia broked the awkwardness. </p><p>"Do you have any ideas on what the project should look like-"</p><p>"No."</p><p>That was a strong no.</p><p>"Maybe...you can get inspiration from other-"</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>"No."</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Before Helia could say anything else, Riven snapped.</p><p>"Look <em>here</em> art boy. I'm only doing this class for credit, not to draw out my <em>feelings</em>. Besides, I can make you do all the work, and still get credit regardless."</p><p>That wasn't particularly team work.</p><p>"You're just lucky I'm whispering this, instead of shouting at you. Don't want to give myself attention, now just do whatever your art hands do, and leave me alone." </p><p>Riven inserted one of his dangling earphones back into his ear, and started to scroll through his phone. This wasn't how Helia expected the conversation to go, he though maybe Riven was having a grumpy day back at the art shop incident, but apparently being grumpy is Riven's nature. Helia wasn't sure if he wanted to continue bothering Riven, so he started doodling ideas for the project.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>*</p>
</div><p>Majority of the class's time passed by, until it was time to leave. </p><p>"Make sure to finish your drafts between one through three days!", the teacher shouted, while everyone was packing up and leaving the classroom. Helia caught up to Riven in the hallway.</p><p>"Hey, can you still at least try to get an idea for the pro-"</p><p>"<strong>Look</strong>.I said no, I mean <em>no</em>. Just stop bothering me, <em>then</em> maybe I'll get an idea (most likely not). But until now, just do all the work."</p><p>Riven shooed his hand at Helia, and walked away. The feeling Riven left behind was familiar, the same way Helia felt after Riven left the art shop. However, instead of allowing the disrespectful quietness to take over, Helia clicked on the end of his pen. </p><p>
  <em></em></p>
<p></p><div class="center"><p>
    <em></em></p>
<p></p><div class="center"><p><em>Click. Click. Click. Click. Click. Click. Click. Click. Click. Click. Click.</em></p></div></div>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>His eyebrows furrowed, his lips tightly pressed together.</p>
</div><p>
  <em></em></p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <em>Click. Click. Click. Click. Click. Click. Click. Click. Click. Click. Click. </em>
  </p>
</div><p>With one more click, Helia sighed and shook his head. He wouldn't allow Riven's annoyance to spread, and left.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks for reading, kudos and feedback are appreciated ♥! Thanks to my friend, Bien, for being my editor!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Getting Ideas</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A cool, and warm sensation came to Helia's tongue when he took a sip from his peppermint tea that he made earlier. It was already seven in the evening, the quietness of the apartment, with occasional passing cars outside. Helia looked up at the steady-paced, spinning fan from his ceiling, before rubbing one of his eyes.</p><p>" How am I going to make Riven cooperate with me?"</p><p>The question was asked in his mind over and over again throughout the day. Of course he didn't allow it to block his studying, but wanting a art-related job, he had to do something to make Riven do his part. He looked down at the ideas he had doodled, then took another sip from his tea. Allowing a moment of silence after settling the tea onto the table, he decided on what to do about the situation. </p><p>
  <strong></strong>
</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <strong>*</strong>
  </p>
</div><p>The next day, after art class ended, Helia followed Riven from afar. Riven stopped by, under a tree, before sitting down and taking out his lunch. Hearing footsteps behind, Riven turned to see who it was, before ignoring them.  </p><p>"I already told you art boy, I don't have any ideas for this project."</p><p>Helia sat down across from Riven, taking two large books out from his unzipped bag.</p><p>"Riven, this is a teamwork project, you'll still have to work with me regardless."</p><p>"And what if I still don't do my work?"</p><p>"Then we might as well do solo work then, I'm not afraid to talk to the professor."</p><p>Riven grumbled something.</p><p>"I wasn't asking you..."</p><p>Opening one of the large books, Helia studied at the art works as he flipped through the pages. They were filled with either newly made or recovered pieces, from antique paintings to modernized shapes, Helia was at awe. Riven was eating lunch, an eyebrow raised while looking over the pages that Helia was studying at. </p><p>"How can he find inspiration from those type of things?", Riven questioned</p><p>
  <strong></strong>
</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <strong>*</strong>
  </p>
</div><p>"You haven't taken any inspirations still?"</p><p>" Those type of art works aren't my style, neither are partner projects art boy."</p><p>Lunch was starting to end, they were packing up, with Helia being kind of disappointed. </p><p>"Do you have time to meet at the library at least?"</p><p>".....I'll see about it, but don't get your hopes up. I get to decide whether or not to come.", Riven replied while walking away.</p><p>" We'll meet after our last class!"</p><p>"...whatever."</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <strong>*</strong>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p>After Helia's last class ended, he walked to the library. He wasn't worried about being there in a rush, his class wasn't too far from it. Looking up ahead, Helia was at shock to see Riven already there. He was just standing against the wall, near the library's entrance. Riven looked as if he had no problems, until Riven saw him and smirked. </p><p>"Took you long enough art boy."</p><p>"How did you get here already?", Helia asked Riven, walking up towards him in amazement. </p><p>"Just got here quickly, no big deal."</p><p>oh.</p><p>"Let's get to the group study room then. I already checked one out."</p><p>Entering the library, anyone would be amazed by it just looking around. The library had its own building, while being connected to one side of Linphea. Carved statues of known scholars, educators, artists, etc., beautifully done archways, and natural light coming through the large walls and ceiling. It was fantasy and reality, perfectly mixed together. </p><p>After talking to the librarian, and entering the study room, they unpacked and rested a bit. After a moment, Helia was the first to stand up from his chair. </p><p>"I'll go out first then, and just to tell you, your inspiration doesn't need to be in just books.", Helia told Riven, while tying his loosely-sided ponytail into a bun. Riven didn't seem to care much, just scrolling through his phone. Helia didn't mind at this point, just concerned about Riven as he exited the room.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <strong>*</strong>
  </p>
</div><p>Returning back to the study room with books in his hands, Helia settled his books onto the table, before looking at Riven. From his view, he could see a bit of different vehicle models. Helia was curious on how Riven would take inspiration from it, but then he just shrugged. People find inspirations in different things. </p><p>It was quiet while both of them were busy getting inspired and sketching. The sound of pencil on paper, and pages being flipped. Even if their eyes were focused, it would eventually wonder to see the other's work.</p><p>Helia's paper was filled with referenced and sketched still lifes, statues, and portraits. As for Riven, sketches of different vehicles both old and new. </p><p>"I never understand how you people find those type of things interesting?", Riven suddenly asked.</p><p>Helia looked up, with a questioned look. Riven gave eye contact, both of them now staring at each other in complete silence.</p><p>"...I find these works important. They're part of the Renaissance, which was and still is an important period where art was created. It brought awareness to nature, and views on humanity,  although the time period was kind of over appreciated. What's so great about cars?"</p><p>"Hey, I think vehicles are cool! Besides, don't girls love guys with sports cars?"</p><p>That irked Helia a bit. Remembering those fast, and loud sports cars engines in the middle of the night, that interrupted his sleep. Also really? Helia knew and was for sure only some girls like guys with sports cars.</p><p>Helia raised an eyebrow, "Not all girls like guys who have sports cars."</p><p>"How would you know? You're not a girl, or are you trying to be one with that long hair of yours?"</p><p>Riven laughed, which was unaffected on Helia.</p><p>"So are you. You're not a girl either."</p><p>"Hey, I've dated a girl before and trust me, they're a handful."</p><p>Now to think of it, Helia remembered seeing Riven with another college student who wore their hair in pigtails before. Flora used to talk about them once in a while when Helia was dating her. Even if they had broken up and decided to be friends instead, Flora had still talked about them.</p><p>
  <em>" I feel bad for Musa. They could've been a good couple, but I think they needed to work out their issues before dating"</em>
</p><p>" So that's her name.", Helia thought.</p><p>" She was too much of a baby, always putting her emotional needs and problems onto me. I never understood why she blamed them onto me.", Riven continued on.</p><p>Helia rolled his eyes, hearing all the things Flora had told about the couple then, was just terrible. Helia felt bad for Musa. </p><p>"But you know how girls are, they're too complicated."</p><p>Before Helia could even snap at Riven, he got an idea. He quickly took out three sheets of paper out of his bag, giving one to Riven.</p><p>"Draw a bike."</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"Just draw a random bike!" </p><p>Helia started to sketch on the two other papers, while Riven did his part. Then passing back the paper, Helia sketched the last one. </p><p>One of the sketches had two figures, where both of them were ripping a piece of their clothing, while scribbles were coming our of it. The second one had two figures enjoying tea, but one figure was more detailed than the other. Lastly, the third sketch had two figures riding on a bike, where the figure at the back was ripping the background, with scribbles in the opened background. </p><p>Riven was looking at them, he was impressed but wouldn't show it. </p><p>"What are the scribbles going to be?"</p><p>"I don't have an idea for them right now, but I'll think about it."</p><p>"Do you know which one of the sketches we're going to do?"</p><p>"The professor didn't say anything about how many we can submit. We can do all three or just one. We'll decide after submitting the drafts."</p><p>Riven went along with it, still looking at the sketches. They had nice details, and style. Riven was curious to see what Helia had in mind, he was kind of jealous of his artistic taste. Riven stretched his arms, before pushing himself away from the table.</p><p>"So...what are we going to do now?"</p><p>"I'll use the extra time we have to work or study for my other classes. You should probably do that too.", Helia answered while putting the sketches into his bag. </p><p>Riven didn't seem to take the suggestion, while Helia took out his books, and started to study. Looking around the room a bit, then looking back at Helia. There was something about looking at Helia studying that Riven couldn't describe. His eyes moving from one side to another while reading, he seems deep into studying. His hair was still tied into a bun. </p><p>Riven kind of regretted making that joke about Helia's long hair now. He had to admit, Helia did look nice with his hair down.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Painted Canvas</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I'm not sure what materials I want to use on this project."</p><p>Helia sighed, while playing with his pencil to distract himself. Both Helia and Riven were in class the next day, after showing their draft to the professor during the first few minutes of class.</p><p>"I thought it was easy for you art people to know what to do."</p><p>"It's art block, Riven."</p><p>Helia rested his head onto the table, looking at the three sketches he had came up with yesterday. He wanted to do all three, but he knew depending on what material he would decide to use, it would probably be finished past the due date. Riven didn't seem to be bothered, besides the fact that he had done barely any work. A groan suddenly came out from him.</p><p>"Uggh, I forgot I have practice today."</p><p>"Practice?"</p><p>"Yeah, but it's not important."</p><p>Hearing Riven saying that reminded Helia of the other assignments he had for other classes. Luckily, it was only a few, he made sure that he was always on track. Helia knew that Riven hasn't done his part yet , and was currently thinking of how he would make him do something at least.</p><p>"Hey, since you have tryouts, do you want me to come over to your place tomorrow so we can work on the assignment? It'll be the weekends."</p><p>Riven stopped scrolling through his phone, as his eyes widen and stared at Helia for a moment.</p><p>"Er.... I think it's better not to be at my place. How about yours?"</p><p>"Sure, just as long as you don't break anything.", Helia joked.</p><p>Riven didn't find it funny.</p><p>"What time do you want to come over?"</p><p>"I'll come over when I feel like it."</p><p>The magenta-dyed delinquent went back on his phone. It was now awkward for Helia, he sort of knew he shouldn't have said that joke.</p><p>
  <b></b>
</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <b>*</b>
  </p>
</div><p>The warm feeling of steamed rice and vegetables touched Helia's chin as he was getting ready for lunch. The sun's ray shined a bit through the window, making Saturday's afternoon more calm.  Taking a bite of a vegetable, Helia started to wonder if Riven would actually come over. He did give him his address, phone number, and apartment number in case.</p><p>However, the long-haired man didn't care as much. Riven will come around when " he feels like it ".</p><p>There was a knock at the door. Walking to the door and opening it, he was surprise to see it was Riven.</p><p>"You're here early."</p><p>"Yeah, well, I don't have anything else to do."</p><p>Riven allowed himself to come in, pushing aside his bag. While taking off his boots, Helia noticed something.</p><p>"Did you do something to your hair?"</p><p>Riven's hair wasn't fully magenta anymore, expect for his parted bangs. Now it was mainly maroon.</p><p>"Isn't it obvious?"</p><p>"...I just wanted to say it looks nice on you."</p><p>Riven seemed to ignore the compliment, mumbling something before unzipping his bag. Taking out spray cans, a large sketchbook, and a couple of pencils. Helia remembered Riven buying some of the supplies back at the art shop, they looked as if they weren't touched.</p><p>"By the way, I've decided we should go with the sketch that has the bike in it. What do you think?"</p><p>"Don't care."</p><p>But by the look on Riven's face, he was relieved that Helia decided on that.</p><p>"Since you said that, wanna check out some sketches I did myself?", Riven asked while flipping a page from his sketchbook. Helia looked over to see nicely, done sketches of different vehicle models.</p><p>"Buick Grand National GNX. Norton Commando.", Helia read through the names that were placed next to each sketch, admiring small details on some of them. Riven saw Helia's eyes observing a certain model.</p><p>"You're looking at a 1955 Mercury Montclair Convertible. Has a flashy and upscale look doesn't it?", Riven smirked. Helia didn't pay attention on that. It was the only sketch colored, but had a nice shade of red, rather bold. Helia recognized the material used was marker.</p><p>He blinked back to reality.</p><p>"Sorry about that, spaced out for a minute. We should probably focus on the project.", Helia said. Riven nodded in agreement, but looked a bit disappointed.</p><p>"Do you want to eat something? I cooked some steamed rice and vegetables, if you feel hungry."</p><p>"I guess I'll take steamed rice."</p><p>
  <b></b>
</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <b>*</b>
  </p>
</div><p>"Have you settled on the final draft?", Riven muffled while eating. Helia went to his room then came back with the final draft, and some newspaper.</p><p>"Instead of leaving the background blank, we'll use cut up newspaper. Let's do the figures first on a seperate piece of paper, then work on the background. I'm not sure if we should spray paint the canvas-"</p><p>Riven coughed, "You want to use spray paint?"</p><p>"Yes? Is there something wrong?"</p><p>"No...I wasn't expecting someone like you to want to use it.I assumed you would use more traditional materials. Watercolors, Oil Paints, you know."</p><p>" Yes, those are my preferred "</p><p>Helia took a newspaper, and started cutting it.</p><p>"Besides, that's what being an artist is, trying something new. It'd be cool to see you spray paint."</p><p>Riven gave a worried look," I...I thought using spray paint was just for vandalizing stuff."</p><p>"H-Have you not heard of graffiti art?"</p><p>"I've seen those. Just assumed they're vandalization, but more cool."</p><p>"Riven, people get paid to do that when given permission."</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>"....."</p>
</div><p>Riven rubbed his neck to lessen the tension, but it was still there. Pushing aside the bowl, he took a scissor, and started to cut newspapers with Helia.</p><p>There was a pile in front of him.</p><p>
  <i></i>
</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <i>Snip.Snap.Snip.Snap.Snip.Snap</i>
  </p>
</div><p>They were both focused, but bored. Riven wanted to say something, but had no idea what to talk about. His eyes kept taking a quick glimpse at Helia then looking back down at his hands. Helia looked peaceful, nothing seemed to bother him.</p><p>
  <i></i>
</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <i>Snip.Snap.Snip.Snap.Snip.Snap </i>
  </p>
</div><p>"Wait, what are we cutting exactly?"</p><p>"Try to find words, headlines, or pictures of big events. Political, Worldwide, and others."</p><p>Riven was curious to see what Helia had in mind. To him, Helia was the expert. The quiet student, who seemed to understand the arts, and make marvelous works. Even his sketches looked as if they were worth something.</p><p>
  <i></i>
</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <i>unlike riven.</i>
  </p>
</div><p>"How was your week?"</p><p>Riven looked up to Helia, his blue eyes meeting him. A soft, genuine kindness sparkled in them.</p><p>"Fine."</p><p>"That's good. I don't have many events to talk about, just wanted to start a conversation."</p><p>Helia stopped cutting.</p><p>"We should probably do this in the living room, there's more space."</p><p>They both took their stuff, and moved it to the living room. Sitting down on the couch, and returning to their previous work, Riven looked around. Towards the balcony, he could see some pots. Plants were slowly growing from their baby form.</p><p>Helia's desk was next to the balcony's door. Soft shades of blue and green stationary items were on one side, with the other having a laptop to take the space. A bulletin board was above the desk, filled with reminders, photos, and art works.</p><p>Riven had to admit, Helia had more style than any guy he met.</p><p>"So... what type of plants are you growing?"</p><p>"Just tea herbs, nothing special really. Mint, Lemon balms, and the other one that I forgot."</p><p>"Where'd you get information about these tea plants?"</p><p>"My uncle drank tea, and I grew the habit of it eventually. He explained which one gave certain benefits, which helped along the way."</p><p>Riven was amused by Helia's story, he kind of wish someone would've taught something to him when he was younger.</p><p>"That's cool."</p><p>"Mhm."</p><p>Helia stopped cutting, and opened a container of paste. He lightly applied the paste onto the newspaper, then on to the canvas.</p><p>"Let's get started on the actual thing. I was thinking of going with the sketch of the two figures riding a bicycle-"</p><p>"Nah. That's too soft, a motorcycle would be more captivating. We should also make the color bold an-</p><p>"But it wouldn't match with the theme. Besides, it would hurt someone's eyes just to see a bold color."</p><p>"Can't change my mind. Besides, what's the theme of the work anyway?"</p><p>"He sure asks a trillion questions.", Helia thought, while giving Riven a medium sized, thick,  multi-media paper.</p><p>"I want the drawing to have the feeling of mixing modern and traditional ideas together. That's why I was planning to draw the figure riding the motorcycle in modern clothing, while the one in the back in traditional ones. The modern world drives the idea, while traditions start to slowly break down. However, some of it remains because without traditions, how could we be inspired to make modern ideas in the first place?"</p><p>Riven started to think about the statement, deciding whether or not he should go along or continue to be stubborn.</p><p>"Or we could have a vintage motorcycle! How about a 1950 Indian Black Hawk?", Riven suggested, while getting his phone out and typing something before giving it to Helia. Viewing at the model, he took the suggestion.</p><p>"You should add a sidecar, it makes it look easy going and laidback. Also maybe add some stickers to it.", Helia added.</p><p>"Yeah Yeah, and make sure it looks pretty, I got it.", Riven mocked. He took back his phone, and immediately started sketching while looking at the reference. Helia found it funny how enthusiastic Riven seems to be, even though it wasn't much. He doesn't seem like a delinquent much in this state.</p><p>
  <b></b>
</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <b>*</b>
  </p>
</div><p>"You know... this is kind of fun.", Riven admitted, having his head on the table while looking at Helia. He was currently doing line art, now curious to see why Riven suddenly found the project fun.</p><p>"I thought you were a strict art kid, with all the knowledge in the world about the arts. It's just...you don't need to talk a lot, but when you do, you sound like a scholar."</p><p>Helia suddenly laughed.</p><p>"I'm not that type of person. Why would you assume that?"</p><p>"You look and sound like one! I thought you would lecture me about how I don't understand the arts, and judge me. You're nicer than I expected."</p><p>Helia took that as a compliment, but he still wondered how he looks and sounds strict. The last week of September was around the corner, and he only talked a few times in art class, but none of them ever sounded strict.</p><p>Finishing the the last details on the sketch, he gave it to Riven.</p><p>"Nice look on the helmet with goggles, where'd you get that idea?", he pointed to the figure driving the motorcycle.</p><p>"That's what older helmets use to look like, I like how it looks too. It doesn't cover up the whole face, but protects the head and eyes. I thought you would know that."</p><p>"I only know vehicle models, not the whole history of everything with wheels."</p><p>Riven gave the sketch back, laying his head on the table again.</p><p>"You should spray paint the canvas while I do the line art, it'll save us time."</p><p>"B-but, it'll take a while for it to dry. It's not going to dry up immediately."</p><p>"I know that. I'll bring it back on Monday, it's not due until Wednesday, so no worries."</p><p>Riven rubbed his maroon hair, then looked at the canvas. He was worried that he'll ruin the project.</p><p>"I know you'll do well on this."</p><p>Riven hesitated for a moment, before taking the canvas, his bag, and a couple of newspapers to the balcony. Helia looked at the clock, it was three-thirty already.</p><p>"I should give myself a break.", he thought. Putting down the ink and paper, Helia went to the pantry and started brewing tea. After a few minutes, he poured the brewed tea into two cups, and went to check on Riven.</p><p>As Helia slid the door open, the maroon-haired man jumped, quickly looking over to see who it was, before relaxing himself.</p><p>"Oh. I thought you were a cop for a minute."</p><p>Helia raised an eyebrow.</p><p>"You know...vandalizing stuff with spray paints."</p><p>Helia handed him a cup. Drinking the tea, Riven was surprised by the strong yet bitter taste, before looking at it. The sun's light glimmered onto the glass, which made it look like dark amber. Something about it was mesmerizing to Riven, who knew basic items can give you such inspiration?</p><p>Looking through his bag, he was questioning his color choices. Riven realized how limited his choices were, they were just basic primary and secondary colors.</p><p>Helia saw this while standing against the door's frame, he thought it was cute. Trying to hold back a small smile, Helia tried to think of a suggestion.</p><p>"You can try the warm color palette. You have the colors for it."</p><p>"The what?"</p><p>"Color scheme. It's red, orange, and yellow, it'll make the artwork pop."</p><p>Riven thought for a minute, before shrugging his shoulders. He putted on a mask, and shook a spray can. Helia wanted to see Riven's progress, but knew he had to work on his part.</p><p>Now sitting back down on the couch, Helia looked at the drawing again, while drinking from his cup.</p><p>"Maybe this'll work out. The drawing isn't bad itself.", Helia thought, before putting the cup down. He picked up the pen again, and continued outlining the work.</p><p>
  <b></b>
</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <b>*</b>
  </p>
</div><p>"Never knew my graffiti would turn into art until now.", Riven commented. He was looking at his finished part of the art piece.</p><p>Red, orange, and yellow faded together, in a sideway triangular shape on the right side of the canvas. His face filled with admiration at his own work.</p><p>Helia was viewing Riven's work next to him, impressed with the blending. He was curious to know how Riven did it, even though it's his first time doing spray painting. </p><p>"I still can't believe how you thought graffiti art was validation, but more...cool."</p><p>Riven groaned, covering his face to hide his embarrassment.</p><p>"That was me...an hour ago, I gained a new perspective."</p><p>He started to pack up his supplies, zipping his bag and heading towards the door. Stopping to put his boots on, he started to ask several questions.</p><p>"Do you know when it's dry?"</p><p>"Yes, I worked with other supplies that need drying before."</p><p>"What about a space for it to dry?"</p><p>"I'll let it dry on the balcony for a moment-"</p><p>"How-"</p><p>"Riven. You can trust me."</p><p>Riven stopped asking questions, he rubbed his neck to release the embarrassing tension.</p><p>"I should get going, see you on Monday."</p><p>He left in a hurry, Helia closed the door and laughed a bit. Somehow, the awkward tension from the beginning had left.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Helping Hand</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Applying the finished sketch onto the newspapers, Helia sighed of relief before allowing himself to rest.</p><p>"What? Are we finished?"</p><p>"Yes we are."</p><p>Riven stretched with relief, while balancing from the back legs of his chair. Helia gave the canvas to the professor, then headed back to their table.</p><p>A few moments later, everyone was packing up and leaving class for lunch. Helia was surprised to see Riven tagged along with him, while walking in the halls.</p><p>"Oh, I didn't know you wanted to tag along with me.", Helia teased.</p><p>"Ok, maybe you weren't that annoying or much of a smart ass than I thought. I guess it was...nice...to have you for company.", Riven commented. He looked as if he almost threw up while saying that.</p><p>Helia offered a small smile. It wouldn't be a bad idea to have someone to be with him at lunch.</p><p>Riven's face didn't show it, he wanted to say more to Helia, but he just didn't know how to. Arriving and settling down at their spot, Helia remembered their last encounter here.</p><p>Riven's bothered look, art books, and silent eating. The weather was different then, now the trees were slowly turning various shades of warm colors, and the wind becoming cold.</p><p>Eating their lunch, Riven's eyes wondered off. He looked tensed, and stopped eating for a moment. Helia noticed.</p><p>"Is there something wrong?"</p><p>"No, just an assignment problem. I need to volunteer in something in one of my classes. It has to be outside of school, so I could make myself look good." </p><p>"You could help me at the art shop.", Helia suggested. Riven was a bit shocked at the suggestion.</p><p>"Really?"</p><p>"Mhm. I'm the only worker, it would be fun to have another person there besides customers."</p><p>Riven thought about it, before going with it.</p><p>"Thanks... I appreciate it."</p><p>"How long do you need to volunteer?"</p><p>"Around two hours."</p><p>"Then you can meet me on Wednesday. Make sure you arrive around four, since I'll be closing the shop at six."</p><p>"Ok ok, I got it. Yeesh."</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <b>*</b>
  </p>
</div><p>Engines roared as Riven stopped his motorcycle at a red light, of course he was getting dirty looks from people, but he couldn't care less. Driving towards the last corner, he parked his vehicle and looked up to see the shop.</p><p>While walking up to the door, he could see Helia through the display window. They both shared eye contact, Helia looked as if he knew Riven would've arrived already. Hearing the familiar ding when he opened the door, a sense of awkwardness swept at him.</p><p>"Looks as if you knew I'd be here."</p><p>"I mean, hearing that loud engine roar a few minutes ago, couldn't expect anybody else."</p><p>"Haha. Very funny."</p><p>Riven walked around the shop for a bit. Autumn was the theme of the shop, with some cut out leaves hanging from the ceiling, with the others became banners. Mini decor pumpkins were placed around, a few on the register while the rest were on shelves. Vintage halloween decorations were on the walls, it was a bit early for halloween, but Riven liked it.</p><p><i>"He decorated this whole place by himself ?"</i>, Riven thought to himself. He assumed Helia only had a nice taste for home decorating, but seeing this changed his mind.</p><p>"Before you start helping me around, would you mind putting on this?"</p><p>Riven turned around to see Helia holding a tan apron, with hints of faded paint on it.</p><p><i>"That?</i> This has to be a joke, it makes me look more like a homo than you do."</p><p>Helia held back his words. He had the temptation to address Riven's insensitive words in front of him, but he didn't.</p><p>"I just want customers to assume you're a worker rather than a student volunteering."</p><p>".....Fine.", Riven agreed while grabbing the apron. Struggling to put it on the apron, Helia had to cover his mouth to hide his almost laughing smile.</p><p>"Do you need help?"</p><p>"I'm fine!"</p><p>Finally tying the apron behind his back, Riven dusted himself off.</p><p>"Alright then, let's get started. We just need to unload, restock up some new arrivals, and clean up the place a little bit."</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <b>*</b>
  </p>
</div>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <b>THUD!</b>
  </p>
</div><p>Helia flinched at the sudden noise, he was stocking the canvases when the sound was made. Looking down from the steps, he wasn't surprise that it was Riven who did it.</p><p>He never seems to know how to be gentle with things, luckily it was a box of spray cans he dropped instead of something fragile. Riven started putting up the spray cans in random spots of the shelf. </p><p>"No wait!Organize them by their colors."</p><p>"Why?I do this all the time at supermarkets. The workers usually don't care or just put back the misplaced item."</p><p>"It's more organized and easier to find them that way. Would it be easier for you to find it if it was mixed with other colors?"</p><p>Riven rolled his eyes while mumbling, "Whatever you say."</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>*</p>
</div><p>"Put it next to the oil paints."</p><p>Riven placed the black cat silhouette cut out next to the oil paints, they were currently decorating and putting new arrivals on the display window.</p><p>Helia was starting to rethink his decision, would it look like what he intended it to be? Will it look pretty to customers? Does it match with the shop?</p><p>"You know what would be cool? If we added hanging bats.", Riven joked.</p><p>Helia didn't think much about it, until that moment.</p><p>"We could do that... and also add fairy lights around the display window and items! That was a good idea Riven!"</p><p>Riven didn't expect him to take it as an idea, but what did he expect from Helia's artistic mind.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <b>*</b>
  </p>
</div><p>The sun was starting to set down, as street lights were turned on. Customers were starting to leave the shop, since it was about to close. Riven swept the last remains of dust on the floor, then put up the broom. As the last customer left, Helia allowed his head to rest on his hand for a moment. Riven suddenly whistled.</p><p>"Wow, that last chick was hot."</p><p>Helia rolled his eyes, he really didn't need this.</p><p>"What? I can see you dig her too."</p><p>"Maybe I would, if you didn't treat women like they were objects."</p><p>The maroon-haired man's annoyed face turned into a smirk, he seemed to like receiving the negative attention.</p><p>"You probably don't because you're a man fucker."</p><p>"I may be a man fucker, Riven, but at least I know how to treat others. No wonder why Musa broke up with you, the way you treated her was horrendous."</p><p>Riven was shocked that Helia knew about his last relationship.</p><p>"Just by your attitude, I know you're not just a misogynistic but you also don't have your life together. You could've been a better person if you knew how to stop being immature, but you don't. You're just an arrogant and insensitive student."</p><p>Riven's self ego had washed away, even his face showed it. Gripping his fists tightly, Riven wanted to give Helia a devastating punch, but he'd be in trouble if he did. Untying his apron, and grabbing his backpack, Riven aggressively stomped towards the door.</p><p>It slammed harshly, Helia just stared. His arms were crossed, as he looked through the display window and saw Riven drove away. Helia sighed and shook his head, did he really mean those words?</p><p>To him, it was the truth about Riven. However, he felt a bit guilty for assuming that Riven didn't have his life together. He possibly could have, and just wanted to act like a jerk, but who knows?</p><p> Trying to get if off his mind, he looked around to see if he had anything else to do.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <b>*</b>
  </p>
</div>Locking the shop's door, Helia rubbed his eyes then sighed. It was nearly turning night. He was exhausted for the day, constantly having to remember tasks, his energy was being drained.<p>Walking towards the corner, he heard a familiar engine noise. Looking towards his right, it was a familiar figure and vehicle heading towards him. It was Riven alright.</p><p>He stopped in front of Helia. Taking his helmet off and seeing his face, Helia could see that Riven's ego had lowered itself.</p><p>"Need a ride?"</p><p>Helia raised an eyebrow, Riven felt the judgmental aura targeting him.</p><p>"Look...I thought about what you said earlier, and it kind of hit me. You could say that I was an arrogant, misogynistic, insensitive, and immature idiot. Just wanted you to know that ... I'm sorry. Didn't think before speaking at that time." </p><p>Helia's shoulder relaxed, and his face soften.</p><p>"You could say the same. I apologize for what I said earlier too, shouldn't have assumed of what your life is like, since I'm not the one living it."</p><p>"You're not wrong with me having a messed up life."</p><p>Genuine laughs came out of them, forgiveness filled their bubbles.</p><p>While getting onto the backseat, Riven gave him a spare helmet before asking, "By the way,I was wondering if you'd...like to hang out with me and a group of friends this weekend.We're just going downtown to see their girlfriends's show gig."</p><p>"Sure, it's been while since I went out. You wouldn't mind if I have another friend tag along with us?"</p><p>"Nah, I don't mind."</p><p>Driving away from the place, it turned out to be a pleasant night. The lampposts became brighter, attracting insects from afar, chilly winds blowing through. Even the autumn trees still looked gorgeous, with leaves nearly everywhere. There's always going to be something to keep those nights warm. Just something.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Pretty cheesy title huh? The next chapter is going to take a while, but I hope you guys are patient about it! Thanks for reading, kudos and feedback are appreciated ♥! Thanks to my friend, Bien, for being my editor!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. A New Group</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>"Now playing, Jeux D'Eau by Maurice Ravel."</p>
</div><p>The flow of piano notes started to play, before Helia tapped his phone to stop the music. Loosely tying his hair, he went up to the bathroom mirror to check his appearance.</p><p>A button up blouse, tucked in high-waisted corduroy pants, with a layered necklace on. Hearing a vibration from his phone, he went up to check it, and a small smile appeared on his face. It was a message from Flora.</p><p>"Hey! Me and my friends are performing our music later tonight, do you want to come along?"</p><p>"I can't, I have plans already. We can hang out next time.", Helia texted. He felt a bit of guilt and appreciation, it has been a while since he hanged out with Flora. They use to spend their time at the garden center, where she worked, but classes had to get in the way.</p><p>"It's fine, I'll plan for us to meet somewhere soon!"</p><p>A sudden knock was made, Helia took his bag, and left his room.Hastily putting on his shoes and coat, he opened the door to see an expected guest, Riven.</p><p>"Took you long enough."</p><p>"Sorry, I had to get my coat. You could've send me a message that you were on your way."</p><p>Riven rolled his eyes, as Helia closed the door and locked it. Walking down the stairs, he could feel Riven's judging aura targeting him.</p><p>"You sure care about your appearance."</p><p>"I don't really, it's just having taste."</p><p>Now following Riven to a vibrant, red motorcycle, Helia took a peek of the model's name on the side,<i>"Wind River 2000."</i> The sudden engine noise made him loose his thought, before a helmet was shoved to him,"Just put your bag in the back."</p><p>Doing so, he got onto the vehicle."You have a nice motorcycle.", Helia awkwardly complimented.</p><p>Riven didn't seem to care, and started the engine one more time, before swiftly driving away. The sudden speed made Helia cling onto Riven, wind blowing against them. Suburb lights, homes, and streets disappeared as they entered the highway. Wider roads filled with other drivers, lively lights of different colors, and huge towers looking down on them.</p><p>Helia was amazed by the sight, he only seen this part of the city by day. It was usually when he would go to the art center, museums full of valuable art pieces, and other artists doing their works with small crowds observing them.</p><p>Taking an exit, it took a couple of minutes before they arrived at destination. Both getting off the motorcycle, and Riven locking it, he took out his phone."Apparently this is it."</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <i>Frutti Music Bar</i>
  </p>
</div><p>It was a high-spirited looking place. Small signs of their opening and closing time, beverages, and other things matching with the theme. Looking around, he didn't expect the place to be popular among college students.</p><p>Following Riven inside, it was more dazzling. A fifties, neon retro-inspired bar, with some customer dancing on the dance floor. Eventually, someone waved to Riven from a curved booth. A blonde wearing a sweatshirt that had the Linphea College symbol on it.</p><p>"I'm surprised you came this time Riven. What made you changed your mind?"</p><p>"It's none of your business."</p><p>"Who's this friend of yours?", the student next to him asked, before taking a sip of his smoothie.</p><p>"Oh...this is Helia. The person that I've mentioned a couple of times.", Riven murmured.</p><p>"Well don't just stand there, have a seat! I'm Sky, this is Brandon, and that's Timmy.", he pointed to a scrawny student with glasses at the other end of the booth. Timmy looked up from his phone, and gave a shy wave. Taking a seat, the lighting and music slowly lowered.</p><p>"You guys were actually on time."</p><p>"For what?"</p><p>A girl walked onto the stage, a light suddenly shined on her. Magenta-dyed hair with blonde tips, she tapped on the microphone a few times."Thank you all for coming tonight! I'm Roxy, and we have a special band playing for us this evening! Introducing the Winx!"</p><p>The band members appeared, readily to play their instruments. Roxy handed one of them the microphone, she had pigtails and a punk look."Thank you Roxy, evening everyone! I'm Musa, and we're the Winx!"</p><p>Applauses, and cheers filled the bar. Musa smiled, putting the microphone back onto its stand, before strumming the guitar. More cheers came along, until the drummer counted off, tapping the drumsticks to each other.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <i>"One.Two.THREE.<b>FOUR!"</b></i>
  </p>
</div><p>They played their music in unity, more people started to join the dance floor. Musa's voice was unique, you could feel her emotions with each song. She had an energized voice that could pump up your energy, while having a slow, soothing melody to make you sleepy.</p><p>Sky, Brandon, and Timmy cheered the band on. Helia was enjoying the music too, before looking at Riven. His arms were crossed, with a discomforted face. Helia scooted over to him.</p><p>"Are you not enjoying this?"</p><p>"No. Kinda wished there wasn't so many people.", Looking back onto the stage again, Helia noticed one of the members. She was playing the guitar, her hair was similar to someone he knew. Squinting at her, his mind made the connection,"Flora?"</p><p>
  <b>
    <i></i>
  </b>
</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <b>
      <i>♪</i>
    </b>
  </p>
</div><p>"Thank you, and goodnight!", Musa thanked the crowd, before leaving the stage. Music from the speakers came back on, swirling the straw from his smoothie, Helia's mind was blank until a sudden shout was heard,"BRANDON!"</p><p>A blonde girl jumped and hugged onto Brandon, with the other members behind her laughing. Someone tapped Helia's shoulder, only for him to see it was Flora."I didn't know you were going to be here."</p><p>"I wasn't expecting you to be here either. You never told me you were in a band."</p><p>"We didn't get a lot of attention until today. This was our first show.", she answered while taking a seat next to Helia."That's a nice necklace, where'd you get that?", the blonde girl asked, pointing to Helia's layered necklace."It's a gift, I don't wear jewelry much."</p><p>"Hey! You're Helia, Flora talked about you at some point.", a girl with red hair pointed out.</p><p>"This is Bloom, one of our guitar players.", Flora introduced,"That's Musa, our lead guitarist and singer. Stella, guitar player and backing vocalist. Tecna, keyboard and auto-tune. And Layla, our drummer."</p><p>The members greeted Helia, before taking their seats. Their social bubble was active, everyone knew each other, even making inside joke. Helia didn't mind being quiet, similar situations have happened. There was tension however, seeing both Musa and Riven glaring at each other.</p><p>"It's happening again.", Flora sighed.</p><p>Anybody could feel it, the sense of anger towards each other. She eventually took her focus on talking to Layla, while Flora whispered to Helia."This has been happening since their break up, we don't really know what to do about it.", Roxy appeared to the table, giving everyone their ordered drinks.</p><p>While Flora chatted with Roxy, Helia took a napkin and started to fold it under the table. He caught Riven's attention, seeing the foldings slowly creating an origami crane."You know, you should probably apologize to Musa."Helia stated, putting the origami crane next to Riven.</p><p>"How am I suppose to do that?", he asked while questioning at the origami,"You could give her this, or just use your words."</p><p>Riven took a moment, before flicking down the crane."Thanks, but I don't need your help on that."</p><p>Feeling a little disappointed, Helia took another napkin and folded himself an origami. Flora noticed, and decided to do it with him."You and Riven seem to know each other."</p><p>"Yes, but I'm not sure if we're considered friends.", bending down the end, he created a swan,"He's just grouchy, he's been like that since we first met him.", opening the bended paper, her's turned out to be a butterfly.</p><p>"I think he's a good person, probably wants to keep things to himself.", Flora shrugged. Looking at their origami, Helia wanted to take consideration on her words, but he didn't want to assume things about Riven.</p><p>"But how did the your art project go? I heard you ended up finishing it."</p><p>"You're an artist? Wow!Do you think you could do a drawing of me?",Stella asked. She suddenly took interest in him, Brandon started to look jealous.</p><p>"Stella, I think Helia has other art projects he should finished.", Ayesha interrupted,"Oh fine, but if you ever have the time, just give me a call!"</p><p>"I can draw too.", Brandon mumbled. Everyone laughed, spreading warm energy to one another. Helia looked back at Riven, only to see that the origami crane had disappeared.He didn't mind it much now, enjoying the conversations the group had was pleasant enough.</p><p>
  <b></b>
</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <b>*</b>
  </p>
</div><p>"Have a good night you guys!", everyone was leaving the bar and saying goodbye to each other, the lights were starting to go down, there were less crowds than when they first arrived.Waiting for Riven to start the motorcycle, Helia yawned.It was nice meeting new people, but it wasn't what he preferred.</p><p>Driving back onto the highway, Helia looked at the city lights before leaving.Even if majority of people were asleep, it was nice to see the neon lights still glowing. Eventually arriving back to his apartment, he said goodnight to Riven, before heading to his room.</p><p>Unlocking the door, taking his coat and shoes off, he dragged himself to bed. He heard a vibrate from his phone, checking it to find a message from Riven.</p><p>"Hey, it'd be cool if we could hang out again...sometime.", before Helia could reply, another yawn came out of him. Exhausted, he putted his phone down, only wanting to fall asleep.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>THANK YOU FOR BEING PATIENT FOR THIS CHAPTER!!! With exams/school on the way, the schedule won't be on track until then (Also yes, the Frutti Bar exist in this story but not on Earth.) Kudos and feedback are appreciated ♥! Thanks to my friend, Bien, for being my editor!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Ice Rink</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"And remember to get prepared for out next game!We're not loosing to the enemy team like last time!", Coach Codatorta shouted as the hockey players were skating off the rink. </p><p>"Remember to get prepared for out next game!",Brandon mocked him.The other players laughed at the joke while entering the locker room, changing out of their hockey uniforms, and chatting about their daily lives to each other. </p><p>Riven didn't waste his time on chatting, he had plans later today and was trying to quickly put on his clothes.</p><p>"You're in a rush.", Sky commented. </p><p>"I'm just going somewhere.", Riven replied while zipping up his bag.Leaving the locker room, he looked around the arena until he saw Helia.He was writing in a small pocket notebook, looking at every word he wrote with an angry-focused face. </p><p>Looking up from his notebook, Helia didn't expect to see Riven's hair down."Are you going with a new style?"</p><p>"What are you talking about?", Riven questioned before Helia pointed at his head.He touched his hair before realizing that he didn't do it while changing in the locker room,"Crap.I'll just do it later."</p><p>"It looks nice, you should let your hair down once in a while.", Helia suggested, having a comforting smile appear on his face.Riven could feel a warm feeling in his cheeks, trying to fight it away without Helia noticing.</p><p>"Do you have anything planned?", Helia asked him.</p><p>"No, I usually let myself drive around to find new places."</p><p>Riven wondered if their awkward encounters would ever stop, they knew each other at a good level, but it still didn't help much.He noticed Helia was looking at the ice rink behind him,"It's been a while since I skated on ice."</p><p>"You ice skate?"</p><p>"Used to. Me and Flora did it for fun when we were younger."</p><p>Riven turned his head to look at the ice rink, before looking back at Helia,"How about we ice skate now?"</p><p>"What?No! I can't, I probably lost the skill."</p><p>"We have a lot of time, I can just help you be good at it again.", Riven suggested.It took a moment before Helia agreed with it.</p><p>"I'll just get you a pair at the front.", Riven told him before leaving. Hearing the double doors close, Helia covered his face in embarrassment.Even if it wasn't something to be embarrassed about, he couldn't help it. </p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>*</p>
</div><p>Tightly tying the laces, Helia stood up from his seat, trying to balance himself with skates on. Steadily walking over to the rink, he saw Riven skate with ease."Just push yourself! Don't try to fidget too much!", Riven shouted at him. </p><p>Helia looked at him before looking down at the ice. One skate touched the ice, before he pushed himself off the elastic floor. It was like breathing fresh air, the familiar cold air reminding him of winter. </p><p>Trying to move forward, his other leg slipped, making him fall face front.Riven skated over to him, seeing Helia rub his head to ease the pain.</p><p>"We should stick being near the barriers.", Riven suggested as Helia was trying to get back up.Now skating near the barriers, they started discussing about their day.</p><p>"The exams are just two months away, I don't think you should be studying now."</p><p>"But we should just be prepared.Reviewing once in a while is good enough."</p><p>"And still not remembering half of the unit.", Riven commented.He started skating backwards, facing Helia. His hair was tied up, allowing Riven to see his whole face.Looking at those blue eyes, reminded Riven of the sky when it wasn't too bright nor too dark, clouds slowing going by, and a breeze that made you admire the day even more. </p><p>His dark hair help them stand out contrast to Riven's appearance. Not paying attention, one of his leg wobbled, making him fall onto his back. Groaning from the pain, his cheeks showed a hint of embarrassment, falling in front of Helia like that. He didn't seem to mind however, trying to help Riven up. </p><p>He fell again, causing Helia to hold in a laugh. Finally taking his hand, Riven was able to stand up again, but not letting it go. The warm touch of holding hands over cold ice was familiar to Riven, he glimpse over to Helia </p><p>Helia didn't look at him, but he felt a tight squeeze between their hands.</p><p>"You're just going somewhere Riven?", someone yelled.</p><p>Riven immediately let go of Helia's hand, breaking the warm touch between them.They looked back to see Sky skating towards them, tagging along with Brandon and Timmy. Riven turned back into his normal, scowling look.</p><p>"Hey, it's nice to see you again Helia.", Sky kindly greeted him. Helia gave a small wave to them, they all waved back, but Brandon had a certain look. He looked as if he saw him and Riven skating together, but keeping his mouth shut to not humiliate Riven. </p><p>"How about a hockey game before you go to your somewhere Riven?", Brandon suggested, Riven glared at his friends, they all gave cheery and patient smiles, making him sour up more.</p><p>"Come on, it's been a while since we played for fun.", they waited for his answer. </p><p>"Fine, but one round.", his friends cheered while going into a group hug with Riven.Starting to wrestle with each other in a playful manner, Helia couldn't help but warm up to their playful manner to each other. Sure, Helia wouldn't allow someone to mess up his hair like that, but allowing it once in a while would be nice.</p><p>"Hey, how about we add Helia to our game?That'd be a good idea.", Sky added. Helia mildly panicked at Sky's comment, he'd only began iceskating again today and now someone wanted to play an ice related sport with him?</p><p>"We already have an even number of players.", Timmy said as he pushed up his glasses,"But adding him to the game wouldn't be a bad idea."</p><p>"You can just be the goalie as usual.", Riven sarcastically stated. Timmy seemed to be offended by Riven's statement.</p><p>"We'll get the equipments, just wait us here!", Brandon shouted to them as he skated off the ice with Timmy and Sky, leaving Helia and Riven alone again for a moment. Helia skated to Riven's side, before whisper shouting to him,"I don't know how to play hockey! How am I suppose to play?!"</p><p>"Relax, it's almost like air hockey. We'll just state the basic rules before we play, just loosen up.", Riven replied, before skating towards Brandon to get their hockey sticks.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>*</p>
</div>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>"Rule One."</p>
</div><p>Timmy was explaining the basic rules before they started playing. It was Brandon and Sky versus Riven and Helia. Even if it wasn't a real hockey game, Helia could feel could feel the aggression between the three of them. The whole just relax statement was a lie. Brandon looked over to him, seeming to sense his anxious feeling,"Don't worry, we'll go easy on you.", Brandon whispered. </p><p>"Anything else you guys want to add before we start playing?", Timmy asked.</p><p>"No special tricks Riven?"</p><p>"No promises.", Riven replied. Timmy whistled before dropping the puck, and skating to Brandon and Sky's goal line on the other side of the ice. Riven and Sky slammed into each other, shoulder to shoulder, fighting to get the puck. Eventually Sky got the puck, rushing over to the opposite goal line. Riven caught up with Sky, and pushed the puck out of his hockey stick, now heading towards their goal line. </p><p>Brandon blocked his way while trying to push the puck out of Riven's control. They repeatedly fought over it, before the puck slipped out and slid towards Helia,"Crap! "</p><p>Helia didn't skate far from his spot as the others were fighting over the puck earlier, now he had it.Slowly skating towards the goal line, everything seemed to be calm at the moment.He guessed Brandon was serious on them being easy on him.Helia hit the puck towards the goal, but Timmy blocked it. </p><p>Sky, Brandon, and Sky went back aggressively fighting over the puck while skating to the opposite side of the rink. Trying to track the puck, all Helia could see were black lines flying from stick to stick. As his eyes moved from left to right quickly, he saw Riven getting the puck. He looked at Riven, seeing him look back at Helia.Sharing eye contact, Riven's eye putted trust into Helia, he knew the message immediately. </p><p>Both skating forward towards each other, Riven hit the puck to Helia.He took it, now skating with it towards the goal with more confidence, eyeing the goal.Even if Timmy had his full attention on the puck, Helia slammed it between his legs, making him miss it. The puck was in the goal!</p><p>This was his first game and first goal in hockey, Helia was both proud and impressed about himself. </p><p>"Good job man!", Brandon complimented him as he pat Helia's shoulder.The others congratulated him too, but Riven only showed it by giving him a cunning smile. </p><p>"You should join hockey, we could add in another player like you to our team!", Sky joked, causing the others to laugh. Riven didn't take it as a joke, having a concerned face after hearing Sky's joke. Putting away the equipments, saying goodbye to each other and exiting the ice rink, Riven complimented Helia.</p><p>"You did a good shot for your first game."</p><p>"Thanks, I wasn't expecting that from myself."</p><p>Riven had to laugh at Helia's comment,"Is the place you plan us to go to closed yet?"</p><p>"No, they close very late."</p><p>"That's good.", Riven said as he started the engine. Driving away from the ice rink, Riven did wonder where they were going.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks for reading and credits to my friend, Bean, for proof reading. Some bad news, I’m pausing this work since I’m not invested into Winx anymore. I’ll write another piece as an apology. I’m not sure if I’ll continue it in the future.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>